Sang Putri, sang Pangeran, dan sang Penyihir
by leaflett
Summary: ensemble; oneshot ― Drama penuh darah dan cinta antara seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Yasogami yang mencintai Pangeran dari negara yang bertentangan, dan Penyihir yang membenci sang Putri! Cinta segitiga yang dijamin amat mendebarkan!


Sekuel dari Dilemma, dibuat berdasarkan challenge Satu Bahasa Kita dan Second POV di Infantrum (join us! 8DD). Sangat nista. Dan abal. Anda sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya, bahkan dari summary, akan apa yang kira-kira tercantum di bawah ini. Saya, selaku penulis, menyatakan bahwa saya tidak (ingin) bertanggungjawab atas protes-protes yang mungkin akan muncul.

Tetapi, booth pelemparan sepatu sudah mulai dibuka dari sekarang. *membuka booth pelemparan sepatu* *kabur*

Disclaimer: Persona 4 milik Atlus, dan bukan milik saya, sehingga skenario di bawah ini sangat mungkin tidak terjadi di game aslinya.

* * *

Kau tidak tahu, mengapa kau berada di dalam auditorium SMU Yasogami sekarang. Di hari Minggu yang indah, dimana kau mengetahui bahwa masih ada banyak hal lain yang seharusnya kau kerjakan. Menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahmu yang menumpuk, contohnya, atau hal-hal lainnya yang jauh lebih produktif. Ya, yang jauh lebih baik daripada duduk di salah satu kursi di auditorium tersebut, untuk menonton suatu drama peringatan hari jadi SMU Yasogami. Dan ah, apa judul drama itu?

(Kau melirik ke arah selebaran di tangan kirimu.)

―Sang Putri, sang Pangeran, dan sang Penyihir? Judul yang sangat klise dan norak, kau tahu itu, seperti dilahirkan dari tangan seorang penulis dengan kemampuan yang dangkal. (Atau 'abal', selayaknya bagaimana generasi muda Inaba berkata). Dengan jalan cerita yang bahkan kau sudah dapat menebaknya hanya dari judulnya saja; dan juga dari sinopsis yang dibuat dengan setengah hati―"Drama penuh darah dan cinta antara seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Yasogami yang mencintai Pangeran dari negara yang bertentangan, dan Penyihir yang membenci sang Putri! Cinta segitiga yang dijamin amat mendebarkan!"

Kau hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alismu, menggulirkan kedua bola matamu, menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala dengan pasrah. Pikiranmu melayang, membayangkan kira-kira siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat selebaran tersebut. (Walaupun sebenarnya dapat dipertanyakan siapa yang lebih kurang kerjaan, kau yang mau saja menonton atau mereka yang membuat, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Ya, tidak penting, ―kau menekankan). Tidak memiliki rasa seni, kau tahu itu. Lihat saja sinopsis yang teramat sangat buruk. Oh, dan jangan mulai bertanya mengenai gambar yang ada.

Kau memalingkan sepasang manikmu dari tulisan di atas pamflet itu, memandang ke arah gambar yang berada di bawahnya. Gambar yang, jujur saja, tidak ada bedanya dengan karya murid taman kanak-kanak yang baru belajar memegang krayon. Berantakan, dan kau sama sekali tidak dapat membedakan yang mana putri, pangeran, dan penyihir. Ah, atau mungkin bisa. Yang berada di atas menara itu pasti si putri, yang memegang―err, mengigit (mungkin) bunga seraya berlutut adalah pangeran, dan yang mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya―penyihir.

Kau merasa seperti kepolosan matamu telah direnggut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mendesah, kau kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu dari corat-coret yang menusuk mata itu. Dan baru kau memperhatikan tulisan kecil tepat di bawah gambar itu, yang entah mengapa tidak kau perhatikan sebelumnya. Kau memicingkan matamu untuk membacanya―"Gambar tidak merefleksikan keindahan cerita. Dan kami tidak menggunakan foto para aktor dan aktris kami yang tampan dan jelita, karena kami tidak ingin membuat sistem pembuatan saliva anda rusak. Serius, itu terjadi sebelumnya."

Kau tiba-tiba ingin menghantamkan kepalamu ke dinding terdekat, yang sayangnya berjarak beberapa kepala darimu. Ah, tidak―kau justru ingin menemui siapapun yang sudah membuat selebaran itu, dan mengeksekusinya karena telah membuat kepalamu berdenyut hebat.

Detik berikutnya, lampu yang menerangi ruangan besar itu meredup, menandakan kalau acara sudah akan dimulai. Saat terakhir bagimu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyelamatkan dirimu dari penyiksaan yang akan datang, ya, karena kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui seperti apa drama itu kelak hanya melihat selebarannya saja. Lagipula, bukankah masih lebih banyak hal yang lebih baik untuk kau lakukan, sekarang? Ingatlah tumpukan tugas yang menyanyikan lagu 'kerjakan-aku-sekarang-dong-ya-ya-ya?' di meja belajarmu, dan bayangkanlah wajah angker para gurumu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau belum menyentuh kumpulan pekerjaanmu sama sekali.

(Hening sejenak.)

Berbahagialah mereka yang bijaksana, termasuk dirimu kalau dalam detik ini juga kau mengetahui apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan sekarang. Tetapi, entah mengapa kau tetap melekatkan dirimu di bangku yang sedang kau duduki, memfokuskan sepasang kristalmu ke panggung yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna merah gelap (atau warna lain, gelapnya auditorium membuatmu tidak mudah melihat). Menyeruput minuman yang kau beli di luar (yang menurutmu, harganya adalah pemerasan terselubung) dan mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi.

Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian, kau dapat melihat tirai yang menutupi panggung terbuka, memperlihatkan panggung yang cukup luas kepada penontonnya―ya, termasuk dirimu. Latar belakangnya, kau agak terkejut memandangnya, adalah interior istana yang dibuat dengan baik. Setidaknya, ratusan kali lebih enak dipandang daripada karya Picasso yang diletakkan di selebaran. Lampu sorot menyala, diarahkan ke salah satu aktor―atau aktris, tidak jelas terlihat―yang berada di atas panggung.

"Rajaku, aku hamil!"

Kau tersedak, menyemburkan minuman yang tadi tengah kau minum. Yang tadi itu, jelas adalah suara seorang laki-laki. Tidak salah lagi, dengan nada berat dari suara itu. Memicingkan mata, kau mencoba menangkap sosok aktor, atau aktris, yang tadi berdialog dengan lebih jelas. Mengenakan gaun yang penuh renda, dengan rambut pirang pucat yang tergerai indah. Pastilah gadis yang cantik, tadi kau sempat berpikir, kalau saja kau tidak segera melihat wajah sang 'gadis'.

Itu―_Tatsumi Kanji_. _Tatsumi Kanji_, yang dicurigai merupakan anggota geng sepeda motor. Yang senantiasa terlibat masalah dengan polisi setempat, yang kau saja takut mendekatinya. Ia, mau saja terlibat dalam hal seperti ini? Tapi, sebelumnya juga ia terlibat dalam acara festival 'kecantikan' bodoh yang diselenggarakan di pekan kebudayaan SMU Yasogami. Mencoba menirukan Marilyn Monroe, ya ampun! ―batinmu. Kau mulai meragukan kejantanannya.

"Oh, istriku! Kuharap putri kita kelak memiliki kulit seputih salju... Seperti salju yang sedang turun sekarang ini! Dan rambut hitam yang bagaikan eboni.... Seperti kusen jendela ini! Dan bibir yang merah dan ranum... Seperti darahku yang selalu bergejolak dalam gelora masa muda!"

Kedua manikmu membesar, begitu kau menangkap wajah aktor (atau aktris? Entahlah) yang berada di panggung. Itu―Risette. Kujikawa Rise, sang idola paling populer abad ini! Kau tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya; atau salahkan kumpulan album Risette, video rekaman acara Risette, dan album fotonya yang menggunung di salah satu sudut kamarmu. Itu Risette! Risette, yang entah mengapa ikut terjerumus dalam lubang yang sama dengan _Tatsumi Kanji_. Berbagai skenario langsung terbentuk di otakmu, yang paling terdengar meyakinkan adalah Risette yang dikirimi ancaman untuk ikut serta, atau tidak aibnya akan disebarkan. Oke, kau tidak dapat membantah kalau kau ingin mengetahui apa kira-kira aib itu, tapi melihat Risette tampil sebagai raja yang sangat tampan dan seksi membuatmu merasa bahagia. Seperti oasis di tengah badai bernama _Tatsumi Kanji_ko dan drama tidak jelas! Dan kau akan membayar apapun untuk dapat menjadi lawan main―

―tidak, tidak. Kau mempertimbangkannya lagi, dan kau memutuskan bahwa kau tidak ingin mengorbankan kesucianmu dan reputasimu, bahkan demi Risette sekalipun. Mungkin. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kau merasa sedikit iri dengan _Tatsumi Kanji_ yang sekarang beradu akting dengan Risette. Dengan Risette, ―demi Tuhan! Siapa yang tidak mau, coba? Kalau saja, dramanya bukan drama picisan seperti ini, pikirmu.

(Kau mendengus.)

Oh! Betapa tidak adilnya dunia! ―kau merutuk di dalam hati, menghempaskan tubuhmu dengan pasrah di kursi yang, jujur saja, sama sekali tidak empuk bagimu. Berhenti memikirkan mengenai Risette dan _Tatsumi Kanji_, ya, dan kembali mempusatkan perhatianmu ke drama yang sedang berlangsung; karena kau menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada habisnya jika kau tetap meratapi ketidakadilan yang sedang berlangsung. Bayangkan saja, Risette yang idola terkenal dan berhati polos serta murni, dipaksa beradu akting dengan _Tatsumi Kanji_, yang―yang―yang―, seperti itu?

FPR (Front Pembela Risette, bagi yang tidak tahu. Tapi, siapa yang tidak kenal Risette dan FPR, di zaman modern ini?) harus tahu, kau menekankan di dalam hati, mengingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk menyebarkan berita ini di milis-milis sepulangnya kau dari tempat itu. Demi nama baik Risette! (Dan juga agar namamu terangkat karena nyaris tidak ada lagi berita tentang Risette setelah gadis itu mundur dari dunia selebriti, tetapi itu tidak penting sekarang.)

Dan kembali ke panggung, dimana nampaknya adegan telah berganti ke adegan berikutnya. Pasti karena kau tadi tidak memperhatikan dengan baik, batinmu, karena semua urusan tentang Risette dan _Tatsumi Kanji_. Sekarang, latar telah berganti, dari kamar menjadi―ruang tahta? Kau tidak yakin, sampai harus memicingkan matamu (lagi) untuk dapat menangkap gambar latar itu dengan jelas. Baru kemudian, kau dapat memastikan bahwa latar belakangnya memang ruang tahta.

Di panggung sendiri, sudah jauh lebih banyak aktor dan aktris (yang 'kacangan', menurutmu) yang berdiri di atasnya. Risette, kini duduk di atas singgasana, bersama dengan _Tatsumi Kanji_―yang masih mengenakan pakaian perempuan, kau semakin meragukan kelelakiannya_―_yang kini membawa buntalan kain di tangannya. Putri, atau putra, mereka, kau menyimpulkan, tidak suka dengan pemikiran bahwa buntalan kain itu adalah anak Risette dan_ Tatsumi Kanji_. Cih, kau berpikir di dalam hati, dan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari _Tatsumi Kanji_ dan buntalan kain itu. Kembali ke Risette!

"Selamat atas kelahiran sang Putri, Yang Mulia!"

"Oh! Betapa Putri yang amat elok sekali! Benar-benar mewariskan kecantikan rupa sang Ratu!"

(Kau mendengus, lagi.)

"Benar, benar sekali! Lihat saja kulitnya, yang putih bagaikan salju yang turun di musim dingin!"

"Ah! Tentu! Dan lihat, rambutnya yang hitam bagaikan eboni... Sebagaimana kusen jendela di istana yang teramat megah gemerlap ini, Rajaku!"

"Ya, jelas sekali! Dan bibirnya, bibirnya! Sangat merah, layaknya darah Rajaku yang selalu bergelora dalam gejolak masa muda!"

Kau menghela napas, lagi dan lagi, kedua matamu dipalingkan dari panggung dan rentetan dialog bermaksud-memuji yang mulai menyakiti telingamu. Kau memfokuskan sepasang manikmu itu, berusaha melihat wajah para aktor dan aktris yang mau saja membawakan dialog picisan tersebut. Tidak jelas, lagi-lagi, tetapi kau percaya bahwa kau melihat sosok Ozawa, Matsunaga, Nagase, dan Ichijou. Kau tidak habis pikir, bagaimana keempat orang itu mau saja ditarik dalam lubang hitam bertopengkan drama 'Sang Putri, sang Pangeran, dan sang Penyihir' itu.

Ah, tetapi bisa saja itu semua karena daya tarik Risette, bukan? Kau mengangguk, yakin bahwa itu adalah alasannya. Semua menjadi mungkin, karena Risette! Hidup Risette! ―kau menggumam pelan.

Kemudian, kau kembali mengalihkan perhatianmu dari semua pemikiran tentang Risette, beralih kepada drama yang sedang dimainkan di hadapanmu. Sebuah tirai merah sekarang menutupi panggung, sebagaimana seperti di awal acara. Tidak sulit bagimu untuk mengetahui apa artinya, adegan akan kembali berpindah. Dan mungkin, juga alur waktu dalam drama, dari apa yang tengah dikatakan oleh narator sekarang:

"Alkisah, waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, bagaikan angin yang menderu desah dan menyapu aliran waktu dengan segeranya. Begitu pula dengan Putri yang cantik jelita, yang sungguh teramat mewarisi keelokan wajah sang Ratu (kau kembali mendengus di sini) dan keberanian sang Raja. Sungguh Putri yang tiada duanya, tidak di seluruh dataran Kerajaan Yasogami yang raya.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, dan pertanda bahwa sang Putri ditakdirkan untuk hal-hal yang besar semakin terpandang jelas di mata. Akan tetapi, sangat sayang, teramat sayang, seorang Penyihir jahat dari Timur mengetahui mengenai keelokan sang Putri, dan merasa tersaingi olehnya."

Tirai terbuka, dan kau dapat melihat latar belakang hutan yang terpampang di panggung. Di tengah-tengah panggung, berdiri seseorang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan tudung berwarna senada. Sosok itu membawa-bawa sapu, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sapunya itu ke panggung berulang kali, nampak sangat kesal. Di hadapannya, terdapat suatu cermin―ah, bukan, pikirmu. Setelah kau memperhatikannya lagi, barulah kau menyadari bahwa di balik cermin itu adalah seorang aktor, atau aktris, kau tidak tahu lagi.

Sosok bertudung itu―penyihir, kau langsung dapat mengetahuinya, walaupun ia membelakangimu dan penonton lainnya―nampak sangat sewot. Tetap mengetuk-ngetukkan sapunya ke panggung, kau dapat mendengar penyihir itu berkata dengan nada tinggi yang dibuat-buat, dan juga terdengan kemarahan di dalamnya, "Hei cermin! Katakan padaku, siapa wanita paling cantik di seluruh Yasogami ini! Jujur!"

Sosok di dalam cermin itu, kau dapat mengenalinya sebagai Amagi―astaganaga! Bahkan sampai Amagi―, Amagi yang itu? Kau mulai mengumpat di dalam hati, tidak mengerti mengapa Amagi yang elegan itu mau saja dijerumuskan dalam malapetaka bernama drama tidak jelas itu. (Yang kau juga mulai merasa bahwa kau adalah salah satu korbannya, yang diseret begitu saja dan diperangkap untuk tetap bertahan di kursimu, menonton semua, semua―ah, bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.) Kau merenggut, kembali memberikan perhatianmu kepada Amagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan berbohong! Aku adalah peri cermin paling muktahir di seluruh jagat Yasogami, dan kau hanya beruntung saja dapat menangkapku dan memerangkapku di dalam cermin bulukan seperti ini. Reputasiku sebagai peri nomor satu akan tetap kupertahankan, dan akan kukatakan kembali kebenaran ini kepadamu. Gadis tercantik di seluruh Yasogami, bukan, di seluruh jagat semesta dan alam raya, adalah sang Putri!"

Wajah Amagi bersemu merah tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan dialognya, yang hanya dapat kau simpulkan sebagai ia yang merasa malu telah mau saja bergabung dalam pertunjukan yang mulai (atau malah sudah?) terlihat konyol ini. Atau merasa malu memakai kostum yang sangat―euh, pikirmu, bersinar terang? Bayangkan saja, seperti memakai baju yang dihiasi oleh ratusan lampu neon, kemerlapnya terlihat sangat jelas di bawah sorotan lampu sorot yang menyilaukan mata. Kau mulai merasa iba kepada Amagi.

"Tidak dapat kumaafkan!"

Penyihir itu berteriak, suaranya yang―err―menurutmu terlalu rendah, menggelegar memenuhi auditorium SMU Yasogami. Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dari posisinya yang sebelumnya menghadap si cermin Amagi, menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan para audiens. Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu untuk menangkap gambar penyihir itu dengan lebih jelas.

―kau merasa sedikit banyak menyesal telah melakukannya.

Penyihir itu memang tengah memakai tudung yang menutupi sebagian besar rambutnya, ya, tetapi tidak sulit bagimu untuk mengenal sedikit surai keabuan yang dapat kau tangkap dengan sepasang kristalmu yang awas itu. Siapa lagi di Inaba, kau berpikir, yang memiliki mahkota dengan warna seunik itu? Hanya sosok seorang Seta Souji, murid pindahan teladan yang juga merupakan keponakan dari polisi yang paling ditakuti di seluruh jagat Inaba.

Kau tercenung sejenak, masih tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang terpampang di hadapanmu. Mulai dari Risette, _Tatsumi Kanji_, Ozawa, Matsunaga, Ichijou, Nagase, Amagi, ―bahkan sampai Seta. Sama sekali tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya, melihat keempat sosok itu mau saja tampil di drama aneh nan tidak jelas itu. Pikiranmu melayang, memperkirakan apa yang sampai-sampai membuat mereka bersedia tampil di acara hari itu. Tidak mungkin, kan, hanya karena Kashiwagi adalah penanggungjawab acara itu―katanya?

Tetapi, ini Kashiwagi. Semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal.

Kau menghela napas, memutuskan untuk kembali ke pementasan yang sedang dimainkan di atas panggung. Tirai merah itu kembali, menutupi panggung. Di salah satu sisi, narator yang sama telah muncul, dan mulai memperkatakan narasinya. "Penyihir jahat tidak senang mengetahui bahwa kecantikannya tersaingi oleh sang Putri yang beranjak remaja," kau mendengar narator itu berkata, "dan ia pun merencanakan balas dendam."

Tirai tersingkap, menunjukkan latar yang telah berubah menjadi salah satu ruang dalam istana. Kau dapat melihat sosok _Tatsumi Kanji_, masih dengan kostum ratunya, dan Seta yang tetap berjubah dan bertudung hitam. Seta sekarang membawa sebuah keranjang, dan nampak ingin menawarkan isi keranjangnya kepada _Tatsumi Kanji_. Dikeluarkannya sebutir apel dari keranjangnya, dan menyodorkannya kepada sang ratu. "Ratuku yang cantik!" serunya, "apakah anda bersedia mencicipi barangkali satu apel manis yang hamba petik dari kebun hambamu yang malang ini?"

Kau mengangkat sebelah alis, dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

_Tatsumi Kanji_ terlihat sangat bahagia dan lega, dan kau cukup dapat mengerti mengapa. Ia langsung menyambar apel itu dengan ekspresi gembira, dan langsung mengigit apel itu dengan―bergairah? Kau tidak tahu persis bagaimana menggambarkannya, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok sang ratu yang nampak terlalu senang. Bukan ekspresi yang seharusnya ditampilkannya apabila menuruti asumsi peran yang dimainkannya, tentu; tetapi kau cukup dapat memahaminya. Mungkin ia merasa sangat bahagia akan bisa segera lepas dari perannya yang memalukan itu. Kau pun, juga akan bereaksi sama apabila berada di posisi _Tatsumi Kanji_, kau menyadarinya.

Detik berikutnya,_ Tatsumi Kanji_ terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kau agak bergidik, membayangkan seberapa sakitnya efek yang ditimbulkan dari peraduan antara tubuhmu dan permukaan panggung yang tentu saja tidak lembut itu. Tetapi, ini _Tatsumi Kanji_. Ia pasti sudah cukup terbiasa dengan luka-luka, dengan rasa sakit dan nyeri. Toh, ia pernah menghabisi satu geng sepeda motor sendirian. Lagipula, mana yang lebih baik―rasa sakit yang dapat diatasi, atau malu seumur hidup?

―kau mulai dapat mengerti _Tatsumi Kanji_, kau berpikir.

Dan kembali ke panggung, dimana _Tatsumi Kanji_ masih tergeletak tak berdaya di panggung, sedangkan Seta mulai tertawa bahagia. Tipikal, kau berpikir. Sang antagonis yang pada awalnya berada di atas angin, dan protagonis yang menderita karenanya. Akan tetapi, karena suatu hal yang disebut dengan takdir, sang antagonis akhirnya dikalahkan oleh sang protagonis dengan kekuatan cinta―atau apapun itu namanya. Kau mendesah.

Tirai lagi-lagi menutup panggung, dan lampu sorot diarahkan ke arah sang narator―yang bahkan sampai sekarang kau tidak dapat mengenali siapa. Kau hanya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya, itu saja. "Sang Ratu pun meninggal karena apel beracun yang diberikan Penyihir jahat," sang narator berkata dramatis. "Raja yang kesepian memutuskan untuk mencari pendamping baru, dan karena suatu hal dan lainnya, sang Penyihir yang keji menjadi Ratu berikutnya." Narator itu mendesah panjang, seolah menyayangkan sesuatu. "Semuanya menjadi peluang yang baik bagi Penyihir jahat itu untuk melaksanakan rencana kejamnya―menyingkirkan sang Putri yang jelita."

Adegan berikutnya dimulai, seiring dengan tirai yang sudah entah untuk keberapa kalinya dibuka lagi, memperlihatkan latar yang sudah berubah. Masih tetap ruangan dalam istana, tetapi. Di panggung, kau dapat memperhatikan sang penyihir yang sudah tidak lagi mengenakan jubah dan tudung. Ia, kini mengenakan gaun yang bagimu terlihat berat, tiara menghiasi mahkota keabuannya. Semakin menjelaskan kalau itu―memang Seta. Seta yang _itu_. Di depannya, berdiri seorang gadis―ya, kau sangat yakin kalau ia adalah perempuan sejati―bertubuh mungil dan berambut pirang panjang nan indah. Akan tetapi, kau tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu, dan juga perannya dalam drama aneh di siang hari itu.

"Ohohohohohohohoh!" Seta tertawa melengking―bahkan kau sampai nyaris melompat, terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas besar berornamen, memandang remeh ke arah gadis pirang cantik di depannya, yang berlutut tak berdaya. Ia mengacungkan kipasnya ke gadis itu, berkata sinis, "Sekarang ayahmu sudah mati! Mati, kubilang! Dan akulah penguasa tunggal kerajaan ini sekarang! KAU TUNDUK DI BAWAHKU!"

―Seta terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia, bahkan dalam kapasitasnya sebagai pemeran sang penyihir jahat. Kau mengerutkan keningmu, tidak mengerti.

Dan kau semakin tidak mengerti, ketika kau akhirnya dapat memproses perkataan Ratu-Seta tadi. Ayahmu, penguasa tunggal, kerajaan. Bukankah semuanya menunjukkan kalau wanita muda berambut pirang yang kini berlutut dramatis adalah sang putri yang dimaksud di setiap jengkal cerita? Kau mengusap matamu. Tidak, tetap yang terlihat adalah sosok seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Bukannya hitam kelam, seperti bagaimana dideskripsikan sebelumnya.

Inkonsistensi! ―kau berteriak di dalam hati, tersenyum puas sembari mengembalikan perhatianmu ke drama yang tengah berlangsung.

Sang putri katanya-berambut-hitam-tapi-ternyata-pirang kini berada sendiri di atas panggung, entah kemana perginya Seta. Kau dapat mendengar pemeran putri itu mendesah, "Ah! Malangnya nasibku..."

―err, tunggu. ―kau berpikir. Kau merasa bahwa kau pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, yang jelas terlalu rendah untuk menjadi suara perempuan. Kau merasa terkhianati. Ia... terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki, pikirmu. Atau itu hanya permainan make-up semata? Kau sudah tidak mau tahu lagi, mengalihkan pikiranmu dengan pasrah ke pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang putri," kau mendengar desahan pasrah dari sang pemeran putri, menatap ke arah audiens dengan tatapan sendu. "Bagaimanakah aku dapat hidup?"

(―jangan bertanya kepadaku, kau menggerutu di dalam hati.)

"Aku tahu!" serunya tiba-tiba, terlihat antusias. Kau mulai merasa penasaran, dan mendengarkan dialog sang pemeran putri. "Aku harus menemukan pangeran untuk menyelamatkanku dari kungkungan ibu tiriku yang kejam dan keji!" ungkapnya, determinasi jelas di nadanya. Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan panggung. Membuat para penonton (atau hanya kau saja?) melongo tak percaya. Semuanya terdengar terlalu mudah. Dan apa ini, malah sang putri yang mencari sang pangeran? Emansipasi wanita? ―tebakmu, yang sudah mulai kehilangan alur cerita. Kau hanya menggulirkan kedua bola matamu pasrah, kembali ke panggung.

Latar kembali berganti, adegan kembali berubah. Sekarang, kau dapat menyaksikan hamparan halaman depan kastil terpampang sebagai latar belakang, dan sosok seorang aktor―atau aktris, kau tidak (mau) tahu lagi―berdiri. Dari kostumnya yang dapat dikatakan tipikal―ya, pakaian ala pangeran dengan sarung pedang tersampir di pinggang―kau dapat mengetahui kalau ia adalah pemeran pangeran. Yang pendek. Dan berambut biru. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan sang pangeran detektif Shirogane Naoto? Kau ingin terkejut melihat sosok Shirogane muda itu, sungguh kau ingin. Akan tetapi, nampaknya syaraf terkejutmu sudah cukup ditumpulkan dari melihat Risette sampai Seta mau saja terlibat dalam proyek drama aneh itu.

Ah, mungkin Shirogane bersedia ikut serta karena ia tidak harus mengenakan bikini? ―pikirmu asal, mengingat fakta bahwa Shirogane adalah pemenang kontes kecantikan yang diselenggarakan berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tetapi, bukankah itu tidak penting sekarang?

Di panggung sendiri, Shirogane berdiri saja. Lupa dialog? Lupa monolog? Lupa naskah? Tetapi, bukankah Shirogane itu memiliki ingatan yang kuat? Ah, tetapi ingatan itu relatif, bukan? Dan kalau kau jadi Shirogane, kau tahu kalau kau juga akan melupakan dialogmu, sebagai alasan bagimu untuk mundur. Tapi kau bukan Shirogane dan tidak akan pernah (dan mau) bergabung pemeran dengan drama itu―

"Jadi ini kastil tempat sang putri ditawan."

―err, atau Shirogane memang mengingat dialognya, kau berpikir. Akan tetapi, ucapannya tadi sangat datar―nyaris tanpa emosi. Atau bahkan sudah tanpa emosi. Sangat berbeda dengan Seta, yang nampaknya (mungkin) sangat menikmati perannya. Kau memutuskan untuk menahan penghakimanmu, membiarkan Shirogane memainkan perannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan putriku," ucap Shirogane datar, lagi, dan berjalan mendekati latar―seiring dengan ditariknya kain merah yang sama dengan sebelumnya, menutupi panggung sekali lagi. Sosok narator itu kembali muncul di salah satu sudut panggung yang tidak tertutup tirai merah, sorot lampu menunjukkan keberadaannya dengan jelas. Ia berdeham, dan memulai narasinya:

"Dan masuklah sang Pangeran ke dalam istana yang kini dikuasai kekuatan jahat sang Ratu Penyihir, untuk menolong Putri malang yang tidak berdaya! Apakah sang Pangeran akan berhasil menumpas kejahatan sang Penyihir? Apakah sang Pangeran akan bertemu dengan sang Putri dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apakah mereka berdua kemudian akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya? Dan bagaimanakah dengan nasib sang Peri Cermin paling muktahir di seluruh jagat Yasogami? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? BAGAIMANA??"

―jangan tanya kepada penonton! ―kau berjengit, kesal dengan sang narator. Dan cerita itu, juga penulis naskahnya. Dan dirimu sendiri, yang mau saja menghabiskan waktu untuk menyaksikan drama tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya, sekarang kau sudah dapat memprediksikan akhir cerita. Semuanya akan berakhir baik. Kau tahu itu. Sudah pasti. Kau hanya mendesah, mendengarkan narasi dari sang narator lagi.

"Semua cerita berakhir, ya, dan juga cerita ini. Akan tetapi, bukankah semua akhir itu dapat diinterpretasikan berbeda, sesuai dengan masing-masing individu yang menyaksikannya? Karena itu, silakan membayangkan akhir dari cerita ini sesuai imajinasi para penonton yang terhormat. Dengan ini, kami menyatakan..."

Kau menaikkan alis, berhenti mendengarkan perkataan sang narator.

Beberapa ratus detik, puluhan menit, dan beberapa jam dalam hidupmu (dan juga ratusan yen), hilang percuma.

* * *

Nggak jelas, abal, dan garing, saya tahu. 8'DD *kembali kabur*

* * *

**Join us at Infantrum! **

Forum yang didedikasikan bagi para author fanfiction di Indonesia; dimana para member-nya dapat berdiskusi mengenai fanfiction dan unsur-unsurnya. Ingin mempelajari teknik-teknik dalam menulis fanfiction, berbagi pendapat mengenai fanfiction dengan sesama author secara terbuka, mengikuti challenge yang beraneka ragam, atau sekadar berbincang bebas? Semuanya ada di sini!

link:** s3 [dot] zetaboards [dot] com [slash]** **infantrum **atau **infantrum [dot] co [dot] nr**


End file.
